Victory Day
by LePoussinCarnivore
Summary: TRADUCTION - Après le triomphe de Voldemort sur le monde magique britannique, Harry grandit dans un camp de rebelles aux côtés de Sirius. Accablé par la prophétie, il commence à douter de la morale des rebelles et se sent doucement attiré et fasciné par un certain Lord Noir. UA/ Progression lente /SLASH/ HPLV/ Harrom
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Victory Day (Le Jour de la Victoire)

 **Auteur :** WhiteWave14

 **Traductrice :** LePoussinCarnivore

 **Rating :** T pour le moment, mais cela deviendra M par la suite, donc vous êtes prévenus

 **Paring :** Harrom [HP/LV]

 **Avertissement :** Histoire d'amour entre homme, mais je pars du principe que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à WhiteWave14, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Après le triomphe de Voldemort sur le monde magique britannique, Harry grandit dans un camp de rebelles aux côtés de Sirius. Accablé par la prophétie, il commence à douter de la morale des rebelles et se sent doucement attiré et fasciné par un certain Lord Noir. UA/ Progression lente /SLASH/ HPLV

 **VICTORY DAY**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

 _Italique : les pensées du personnage._

La foule était extatique, tous acclamaient aussi haut et fort que leurs poumons le leurs permettaient. Dans le fond de la place, une longue procession accompagnée de musiques triomphantes se faisait entendre. Tout le monde semblait heureux.

Patmol me hissa sur ses épaules afin que je puisse voir ce qu'il se passait. Je regardais autour de moi et vis un couple s'embrasser _\- beurk -,_ deux amis qui s'envoyaient l'un à l'autre les plus grands sourires qu'ils pouvaient faire, leurs bras autour des épaules de deux filles entre eux. Je vis un autre petit garçon qui, juste comme moi, avait été placé sur de solides épaules. Il semblait avoir aux alentours de trois ans et applaudissait sur la tête de son père tandis que celui-ci se balançait au rythme de la musique. Il y avait des marchands qui traçaient leurs voies dans la foule et vendaient bonbons, ballons et jouets. Des confettis étaient jetés dans les airs et pleuvaient sur les trottoirs. Cela ressemblait à une scène de conte de fée.

J'avais huit ans, le soleil brillait, le ciel était bleu, j'étais aimé et heureux.

Et puis tout s'effondra.

Mon parrain me lança un regard et me fit un signe de la main pour m'ordonner de me pencher vers lui. Quand je le fis, je pu entendre sa voix rauque d'une colère mal contrôlée :

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, Harry. C'est sérieux ! Regarde cet homme au milieu de la procession. Souviens-toi bien de son visage. Tu es l'élu, et de par la prophétie, il est ton ennemi. »

J'observais l'homme. Ses cheveux noirs atteignaient ses épaules comme il se le devait d'un Lord de noble famille (Siri me l'avait expliqué). Il était en train de parler et de sourire à un autre homme, blond cette fois, qui portait sur lui la richesse des sang-purs. Rien à voir avec les haillons mal ajustés que les gens portaient dans notre camp. Le Lord Noir scanna la foule de ses yeux perçants, toujours alerte même s'il avait l'air absorbé dans sa conversation. De temps en temps, il levait une main et saluait ses sujets aimants. C'était ce à quoi il ressemblait. Un dirigeant jugeant ses sujets dignes d'un sourire ou d'un signe de la main. Comme dans les histoires. J'imaginais alors qu'il était le parfait équilibre entre Merlin et le Roi Arthur (parce qu'il avait l'air trop jeune pour être Merlin, mais qu'il était un sorcier comme lui !). Un monarque juste qui rendait toutes les personnes autour de lui heureuses.

Pendant ce temps, Patmol déclamait avec sévérité.

« Regarde-le, il a l'air d'un homme bon, mais ce n'est qu'une façade ! Il est pourri de l'intérieur, il rend tout le monde misérable, il oppresse la population magique, il méprise les moldus. C'est un véritable monstre. Il a tué tes parents Harry ! Mon meilleur ami et sa pauvre et douce Lily. Regarde-le, regarde-le bien. C'est pourquoi nous sommes venus ici, en prenant le risque de quitter notre maison, notre zone protégée. Pour que tu puisses le reconnaitre et que tu saches qui tu tueras un jour, afin de tous nous libérer. Un jour ce bâtard sera mort et nous serons enfin libres. »

C'était l'anniversaire du Jour de la Victoire du Lord Noir. Le 3 Avril 1984, exactement cinq ans plus tôt, Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Ministère, de Sainte-Mangouste, de Poudlard et de presque tous les bastions du monde magique britannique.

Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact …

En réalité, tout lui avait été remis avec un soupir de soulagement fatigué après son triomphe sur Albus Dumbledore, le leader de la lumière en ce temps-là.

Après tant d'années de guerre et de dévastations, après les morts de tant d'amis et de proches, beaucoup abandonnèrent la cause et acceptèrent le nouveau régime. Puis quand les gens virent que la plupart des règlements étaient raisonnables et que la plupart des changements pourraient rendre leur vie meilleure, une majorité des combattants restants baissèrent leurs baguettes et retournèrent à ce qu'il restait de leurs maisons et familles, pour vivre en paix.

Toutefois, une minorité refusa tous les compromis, ils connaissaient mieux que n'importe qui toutes les horreurs que ce « bienveillant » nouveau leader avait commis. Ils préférèrent vivre dans l'incertitude et la peur plutôt que d'oublier leur éthique et leur morale, et de courber l'échine devant un monstre charismatique.

Mon parrain en faisait partie. Et ils comptaient tous sur moi pour mettre un terme à leur misère. Pour tuer un homme. Pour tuer cet homme.

Et comme s'il avait écouté mes pensées, le Lord Noir Voldemort tourna brusquement son visage vers moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux une seconde et ce fut comme si le monde arrêta de tourner. Tout à coup, il n'y avait plus d'acclamations, plus de confettis, le couple de tout à l'heure avait disparu. Je sentais mes yeux s'élargir et je haletais involontairement.

 _Il a des yeux magnifiques._

Ses lèvres s'élargirent en un soupçon de sourire puis il détourna le regard. Le monde recommença à tourner.

Hey ! Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis ravie de vous savoir ici et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous ayez lu ce premier chapitre. Je n'ai pas voulu vous embêter avec tout mon blabla au début de celui-ci alors je vais donner toutes mes petites explications maintenant :)

Je suis tombée sur cette fanfiction il y a peu, elle était en anglais et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vouloir la partager au publique français ) J'ai bien évidemment eu l'accord de l'honorable WhiteWave14 pour pouvoir traduire son travail. Mais je ne peux que vous poussez à lire cette merveille dans sa langue originale rien que pour pouvoir l'apprécier un petit peu plus.

N'hésitez pas à commenter, à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis je pourrais vous répondre comme ça )

Merci d'être passé !

LPC~


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je pète la forme et je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir vous transmettre ce chapitre !

Bon trêve de bavardage (parce que sinon je me connais je ne vais pas arrêter de parler), je vous laisse et on se retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Titre :** Victory Day (Le Jour de la Victoire)

 **Auteur :** WhiteWave14

 **Traductrice :** LePoussinCarnivore

 **Rating :** T pour le moment, mais cela deviendra M par la suite, donc vous êtes prévenus

 **Paring :** Harrom [HP/LV]

 **Avertissement :** Histoire d'amour entre homme, mais je pars du principe que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à WhiteWave14, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Après le triomphe de Voldemort sur le monde magique britannique, Harry grandit dans un camp de rebelles aux côtés de Sirius. Accablé par la prophétie, il commence à douter de la morale des rebelles et se sent doucement attiré et fasciné par un certain Lord Noir. UA/ Progression lente /SLASH/ HPLV

* * *

 **Victory Day - Chapitre 2**

 _Italique : les pensées_

 **Trois ans plus tard ...**

C'était la nuit de mon onzième anniversaire et je rêvais d'yeux rouge rubis. Trois années étaient passées depuis ma rencontre avec le souverain du monde magique, mais je n'avais jamais oublié ce moment … ni ceux qui ont suivis.

 **Trois ans plus tôt, lors du défilé pour le jour de la Victoire [suite chapitre 1] ...**

Quand le Lord Noir se tourna vers le reste de la foule, j'entendis Sirius jurer dans un souffle.

« Merde ! On est repérés ! »

Je regardais autour de nous, paniqué. Tout me semblait joyeux et normal pour cette occasion, mais Patmol savait. C'était un rebelle après tout, et l'un des plus convaincu et impitoyable d'entre eux (tout du moins c'est ce que disaient les gens au village). Moi je n'étais qu'un petit garçon avec une grosse responsabilité sur les épaules…

« Harry, je t'ai dit de ne jamais le regarder dans les yeux, c'est un legilimens, il peut lire tes pensées ! Il sait ! On doit partir … maintenant ! Aller descends. ».

Sirius se baissa, me souleva de ses épaules et me posa sur le sol. Il prit ma main et se dépêcha de courir loin des acclamations, des rires, pour nous ramener à notre vie normale. Aujourd'hui je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous avons dû partir. Je voulais rester pour pouvoir regarder le Lord à nouveau. J'essayais d'aller contre la force de mon parrain, de retourner vers la procession. Je réussi pendant une seconde à avoir un aperçu du Lord Noir, mais il regardait dans une autre direction. La déception agrippa mon estomac et le tordit dans tous les sens.

« Patmol ! Arrête de me tirer comme ça ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir ? » dis-je quelque peu désespéré.

Sirius s'arrêta, se tourna vers moi, regarda mes yeux suppliants pendant une seconde, avant de soupirer et de se baisser à mon niveau. Il me regarda, la visage grave.

« Harry, à quoi étais-tu en train de penser quand ce monstre t'a regardé ? »

Qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques, pensais-je en silence. Et qu'il avait l'air d'un vrai roi… Mais je savais du haut de mes huit ans que cette réponse ne m'apporterait que des ennuis. Sirius n'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit de positif à propos du Lord Noir et il grondait n'importe qui dans le village (même les vieillards !) quand il les entendait à distance dire quelque chose qui sonnait comme une approbation sur le régime actuel.

« Hum … bah qu'il … que j'étais content d'être ici avec toi, le meilleur parrain du monde ? dis-je, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire ou l'apaiser.

\- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'est pas ici pour s'amuser ! Et … ça ne fait rien, si tu pensais à moi, il a dû comprendre qui j'étais. Donc on doit partir. Et nous ne reviendrons jamais ici jeune homme, c'est certain.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais, aller viens, dépêche-toi. »

Il prit de nouveau ma main et commença à me tirer vers les barrières de protections magiques. Etant donné que j'étais trop jeune pour avoir une baguette, on avait entraîné ma conscience à détecter mon environnement magique, donc je pouvais voir une lumière chatoyante formant un dôme autour de la foule. Normalement, je l'aurais dit à mon parrain et il aurait été fière de moi, mais d'une certaine façon, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en serait soucié autre mesure à ce moment-là. Peut-être même m'aurait-il grondé parce qu'il ne voudrait pas que qui que ce soit entende ça. Ce n'était soi-disant pas une compétence commune.

Sirius arriva à la lisière des barrières chatoyantes. Mais déjà, il en sortait et me tirait avec lui. Je me retournais une dernière fois. Voldemort était sur une scène, regardant la foule et souriant.

L'homme blond à ses côtés nous regardait. De ce que je pouvais voir à cette distance, il avait l'air intrigué par quelque chose. Il se pencha sur le côté pour dire quelque chose au Lord Noir, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas. Je pus voir le leader du monde magique se tourner vers moi et je suppliais intérieurement, _S'il-te-plait, s'il-te-plait, juste un dernier regard_ , mais avant que ces yeux ne rencontrent les miens, je fus tiré brusquement hors du dôme anti-transplanage et je me sentis comme compressé dans un tube.

Quand je repris conscience de mon environnement, nous étions de retour au camp.

 **OooOooO**

 **Trois ans plus tard [Temps présent]**

Je me secouais et mis immédiatement mes lunettes avant de commencer à regarder frénétiquement autour de moi. Un bruit m'avait réveillé … ah, ici ! Une chouette tapait contre la vitre de ma fenêtre.

Mais pourquoi était-elle ici ? Normalement, toutes les lettres passaient entre les mains de Fol-Œil ou de Sirius avant d'être redistribuées au reste du village. Ils faisaient tout un tas de scans et de tests pour être certains qu'aucune n'était piégée … Devais-je donc réveiller Sirius ?

Mais peut-être que je pouvais juste y jeter un rapide coup d'œil ? Personne ne savait vraiment que j'étais dans le camp des rebelles, donc ça ne pouvait pas être trop dangereux.

 _Je vais faire attention et faire ça bien avant de l'ouvrir…_

Je descendis de mon lit, un frisson me parcouru quand mes pieds touchèrent le sol gelé. J'avançais doucement vers la fenêtre. Je tâtonnais un peu le verrou avant de réussir à l'ouvrir. La chouette plongea dans ma chambre et se percha toute seule sur la tête de mon lit. C'était un magnifique harfang des neiges dont les plumes brillaient sous la pâle lueur de la pleine lune qui traversait mes rideaux. J'approchais ma main pour la caresser mais la chouette pinça l'un de mes doigts. Je laissais échapper une exclamation effrayée.

« Ow ! C'était pour quoi ça ? m'exclamais-je, accusateur. »

La chouette pencha la tête et me regarda. Elle tendit sa patte pour me montrer la lettre qu'elle avait pour moi.

Je me penchais, regardant la chouette avec attention et prudence, au cas où. J'essayais d'examiner la lettre sans la toucher. Tout ce que je pouvais voire était de l'encre verte … _De l'encre verte ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas ? Oh oui ! J'ai onze ans maintenant !_ Je me dépêchais de détacher le parchemin de la pâte de l'animal avant de l'ouvrir.

Je balayais le contenu de la lettre.

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que … blabla …

inscrit au collège Poudlard de Magie et de Sorcellerie !

Blabla … la rentrée étant fixée le … blablabla …

Professeur Slughorn, Directeur Adjoint …

Professeur Severus Rogue, Directeur de Poudlard, Maître de potions …

 _Rogue ? Je crois que Sirius a déjà mentionné son nom … quelque chose comme quoi il savait qu'il serait un Mangemort à la minute ou le Choixpeau magique l'a envoyé à Serpentard. Mais … s'il est un Mangemort, est-ce que je pourrais aller à Poudlard ?_

 _Non, probablement pas._

Une profonde déception m'envahit. Je ne pourrais jamais voir l'école dans laquelle mes parents et Sirius avaient fait leur scolarité …

 _Non, non, il doit y avoir un moyen !_

Je me stoppais un instant, me demandant pourquoi nous n'en avions pas discuté avant. Sirius m'avait quelque fois raconté des histoires sur ses années à Poudlard avec mes parents, mais il n'avait jamais mentionné ça, qu'un jour se serait à mon tour d'y aller.

 _Il pense probablement que c'est trop dangereux, avec moi étant l'élu. Et si je lui en parle, il va probablement juste brûler la lettre et renforcer les protections pour interdire toutes les lettres pour moi. Peut-être que je pourrais répondre maintenant et dire que j'y vais ? Ensuite je m'enfuirais du camp en septembre et je monterais dans le Poudlard Express sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Et puisque que je serais déjà là-bas ils ne pourront pas me renvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais le visage anxieux de Sirius apparu dans mon esprit. Il paniquerait.

 _Je ne peux pas lui faire ça …_

Est-ce que Sirius avait raison quand il disait que tout le monde connaîtrait mon nom ? Il me l'avait dit, que dix ans auparavant pendant halloween, quand le Lord Noir a tué mes parents, il m'avait aussi lancé un sort mais que celui-ci avait rebondit sur moi et l'avait blessé à la place. Siri m'avait aussi dit que durant les quelques mois qui suivirent, tout le monde le pensaient mort et qu'ils célébraient tous mon nom. Apparemment j'avais été surnommé « Le Survivant », ou quelque chose comme ça.

Mais, pourquoi m'avait-on envoyé chez les Dursley alors ? Si tout le monde m'aimait ? Peut-être que personne n'avait pensé à demander ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Sirius m'avait dit qu'il avait voulu prendre soin de moi, mais qu'il était occupé à poursuivre celui qui avait trahi mes parents. Ensuite il avait été attrapé par ses propres amis (l'Ordre) qui pensaient qu'IL était le traitre. Par la suite, quand toute la situation fut clarifiée, j'étais déjà dans mon placard et le Lord Noir était revenu à la vie, bien plus jeune et beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était également devenu plus fort, mieux organisé (et Sirius ajouterait probablement encore plus malfaisant et vicieux). Il avait séduit le peuple avec une telle facilitée que quand la guerre recommença, toute la population sorcière pensait que mon histoire n'était qu'une arnaque inventée par Dumbledore et que je devais plus être « l'Innocent -Qui-Survécu-A-Une-Tragédie » mais plutôt « Le-Garçon-Qui-Les-Trompa-Tous ».

Donc apparemment, ils pensaient que moi, un bébé de seulement un an à l'époque des faits, avait délibérément programmé et arrangé le meurtre de mes propres parents afin d'être considéré comme un martyre. Histoire plus ou moins arrangée selon les versions. De toute manière, la majorité de la population accusa Dumbledore mais cela ne changea rien au fait que du jour au lendemain tout le monde arrêta d'acclamer le bébé que j'étais pour finalement m'en vouloir vaguement pour une action sur laquelle je n'avais eu aucun pouvoir.

Sirius m'avait expliqué que je devais toujours porter quelque chose pour cacher ma cicatrice en publique, pour éviter toutes les mauvaises réactions possibles et que je ne devais pas non plus dire qui j'étais à qui que ce soit pour la même raison.

A la fin de tout cela, Dumbledore réussit à convaincre Sirius qu'il serait mieux pour moi de rester vivre chez ma tante, en sécurité, et qu'ainsi je ne le dérangerais pas lorsqu'il serait occupé à combattre pendant cette guerre. C'est donc dans mon placard que je restais jusqu'à ce que nous perdions la guerre et que Sirius vienne me chercher pour m'emmener dans le nouvellement formé camp des rebelles. A ce moment de l'histoire, je ne sais pas si j'aurais préféré rester dans la maison de ma tante ou non. Au village, je devais m'entraîner sans relâche et vivre dans la peur d'une attaque alors que j'aurais pu vivre toutes ses années dans une ignorance bienheureuse. Et peut-être que je serais allé à Poudlard. Et peut-être que si les gens avaient compris que je ne connaissais rien de mon histoire alors ils n'auraient pas essayé de me tuer pour être un rebelle.

Quelques fois, un ressentiment vif m'étreint quand je pense aux choix de Sirius, même si je sais qu'il fait de son mieux en m'élevant en l'honneur de mes parents. Mais justement, c'est juste cela, il m'élève et prend soin de moi uniquement à cause de qui étaient mes parents, ou alors pour ce que je suis destiné à être … Apporte-t-il une réelle importe à qui je suis ? Juste Harry ?

Je soupirais, regardant à nouveau la lettre puis posant mon regard sur la chouette. Devais-je répondre oui sans son accord ? Un rebelle parmi les rebelles ? Je ricanais doucement à cette pensée.

D'un côté, je ne pouvais pas faire ça à la seule personne qui se souciait de moi. Mais d'un autre côté, cela inquiéterait tout le monde qu'une lettre puisse être adressée à mon nom et puisse parvenir à moi sans aucun problème. Théoriquement, cela prouvait que n'importe qui pouvait envoyer une lettre à quelqu'un dans notre camp, et que la chouette ou le hibou pourrait être suivi jusqu'ici. Certes, à cause des barrières de protections personne ne pourrait voir le camp, mais ils pourraient toujours attaquer la position générale et faire beaucoup de dégâts, ou alors nous tendre un piège, ou envoyer des briseurs de sorts afin de faire s'effondrer nos protections…

Je regardais la chouette devant moi. Peut-être s'agissait-il seulement d'une chouette très intelligente. Elle me jeta un mauvais regard.

 _Naaaaan, c'est probablement juste un coup de chance. Je ne devrais pas mettre tout le monde dans un état de panique avancé juste pour une lettre de Poudlard. Je vais juste refuser ça rapidement ce soir et ne plus jamais en parler. Et je verrais bien ce que dira Sirius dans la matinée._

Je retournais la lettre avant de réfléchir. _Comment est-ce que je devrais présenter ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que j'ai grandi avec des sorciers … Oh je sais ! Je vais juste leur faire croire que je vis toujours chez les Dursleys ! Avec un peu de chance, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'adresse sur l'enveloppe, ils me croiront. Donc, comment est-ce que j'écrirais ça si je venais d'une famille moldue ? Ah je sais !_

Je pris un stylo-bille moldu (c'était bien moins cher qu'une plume d'où leur présence au camp) et je notais quelques mots sur le dos de la lettre :

Cher monstres hippy,

Je ne suis pas intéressé. Ne me contacter plus jamais ou j'enverrais l'armée à vos portes.

Harry Dursley.

J'attachais cela à la patte de l'animal et tentais à nouveau de caresser ses plumes, mais son regard me stoppa net.

« Ok ok, espèce de sale oiseau susceptible, va-t'en alors ! Merlin ce qu'il m'énerve ce pigeon ! »

La chouette hulula puis s'envola vers ma fenêtre avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit. Je me faufilais sous mes couvertures pour essayer de me rendormir. Nous verrons bien ce que demain m'apportera.

 **OooOooO**

Demain, ou aujourd'hui au vu de l'heure n'apporta absolument rien du tout, exception faite des nombreux regards inquiets que me lança Sirius. Il était nerveux et agité. Il regardait le ciel toutes les cinq minutes, anticipant la chouette qui était censée arriver pour moi.

Durant toute la journée, retenant anxieusement mon souffle, j'attendais de voir ce qu'il allait me dire. J'avais fait assez de magie accidentelle devant lui après qu'il soit venu me chercher chez les Dursley pour être assuré que je n'étais pas un cracmol. Ce n'était pas le problème. Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était inquiet. Il se préparait probablement pour une conversation difficile avec moi, une conversation durant laquelle il devrait m'expliquer pourquoi je ne pouvais pas aller à Poudlard comme mes parents et la grande majorité de la communauté sorcière anglaise.

J'attendais de voir ce qu'il allait faire, ce qu'il allait me dire si je ne recevais pas de lettre. Je pensais alors que je pourrais utiliser sa réaction dans cette situation précise comme une ligne directrice pour le reste de sa personnalité.

Dans mon esprit, la bonne façon de réagir serait de s'assoir en face de moi et de m'expliquer que j'aurais dû recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, mais que je ne pouvais probablement pas la recevoir à cause des barrières protégeant le camp.

Ensuite il me rassurerait en me disant que je n'avais pas besoin d'aller à Poudlard parce qu'il m'enseignerait lui-même ce qu'il savait, et qu'il trouverait quelqu'un pour m'apprendre les matières dans lesquelles il ne se sentait pas assez compétant. Il m'expliquerait alors que Poudlard était trop dangereux, et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il risque la vie de son précieux filleul, qui accidentellement, était devenu un véritable fils pour lui en le laissant aller là-bas.

Ce serait une réponse qui mériterait un 20/20 pour moi. C'était le réconfort dont j'avais désespérément besoin venant de lui. Sirius était toujours si occupé… Evidemment, il prenait quelques moments dans son planning pour diner avec moi de temps en temps. Et quand j'étais petit, il me lisait des histoires avant que j'aille dormir, mais il passait la majorité de son temps avec Maugrey, et Kingsley, et sa cousine Tonks qui avait récemment obtenue son diplôme de Poudlard et qui était également leur espion sous couverture dans le département des aurors.

Je n'aimais pas vraiment Tonks parce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle revenait au camp, tout le monde l'acclamait comme si elle était une héroïne, et Sirius tapotait toujours son épaule ou la serrait dans ses bras et il avait toujours l'air tellement fier d'elle. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise personne et elle était toujours gentille avec moi, mais je suppose que j'étais un petit peu jaloux d'elle. En partie parce que je n'étais pas certain que Sirius m'aimait autant qu'elle.

Si Sirius m'expliquait que j'aurais normalement dû recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, ce serait parce qu'il m'aimait. Ce serait ma preuve. Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais. Je voulais juste ça.

J'arrêterais alors toutes ces pensées rebelles comme celle de vouloir retourner à une célébration du Jour de Victoire pour voir le Lord Noir à nouveau, ou le fait que je trouvais que prendre les enfants nés de moldus à leur parent si ceux-ci étaient abusifs où s'ils ne voulaient pas appliquer le serment inviolable était une bonne idée. Après tout, je savais désormais que faire grandir son neveu dans un placard n'était pas un comportement normal pour des gardiens, et puis, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver d'autre si j'étais resté là-bas ? Les autres enfants ne méritaient pas ça non plus …

Donc oui, toutes ces choses que je gardais au fond de moi, j'arrêterai tout. J'avouerai tout, et on travaillerait ensemble pour que j'arrête de penser cela. Je le ferai pour Sirius, je le ferai s'il m'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas me cacher d'information.

Donc je l'observais, toute la journée et aussi discrètement que possible pour avoir ma confirmation.

Il me sourit cinq fois après avoir jeté un œil inquiet au ciel vide. Il ébouriffa mes cheveux deux fois aussi. Clairement, il savait qu'il aurait déjà dû se passer quelque chose.

Nous étions en train de dîner dans l'espace commun du village (c'était un camp en vrai, mais je préférais l'appeler village dans ma tête, ça le rendais plus convivial) quand il tenta d'aborder le sujet. Il avala sa nourriture, arracha des petits bouts de pain qu'il jeta dans sa soupe, soupira, et se tourna vers moi.

« Harry, dit-il avec une voix hésitante, tu sais que tu as onze ans aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? Il détourna le regard.

\- Oui je sais, tu n'as pas oublié mon gâteau d'anniversaire hein ? demandais-je d'une voix suspicieuse pour ne pas lui laisser comprendre ce que je pensais.

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai, c'est juste que, tu sais, tous les sorciers … Enfin, dans la vie d'un sorcier, certaines choses … hum. »

Il arrêta de parler, jura dans un souffle. Il donnait l'air de vivre un véritable débat intérieur.

Après un moment de silence je demandais : « Donc … qu'est-ce qu'il arrive dans la vie d'un sorcier ? »

Il resta silencieux, puis il prit une brusque inspiration. C'est le moment ! Sirius m'aime après tout, j'avais raison !

« Quand un sorcier à onze ans …

\- Oui … ? »

\- Quand un sorcier à onze ans il va chercher sa baguette ! »

Mon estomac se tordit douloureusement et mon cœur se brisa. Il soupira bruyamment et sembla se dégonfler devant moi. Je cachais soigneusement ma douleur avant de la remplacer par un faux sentiment de joie et de bonheur.

« Une baguette ? Vraiment ? Trop cool ! Où est-ce qu'on va la trouver ?

\- On en a discuté Harry, et les autres chefs du village sont d'accord avec moi. Ta tâche est trop importante pour l'accomplir avec une baguette de seconde main. Tu dois avoir la tienne. Nous irons voir Ollivander demain ».

J'étais surpris, Ollivander se trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse, et nous n'y allions jamais. J'y avais accompagné Sirius une fois, il devait récupérer quelque chose d'un contact qui ne pouvait pas quitter le monde magique et nous étions tous les deux sous un charme de glamour. Les gens m'avaient dit qu'Ollivander se souvenait toujours de ses clients et de toutes leurs baguettes, donc c'était un gros risque à prendre. Je suppose que c'était l'avantage d'avoir une telle tâche à assurer. Les gens étaient prêts à prendre des risques pour toi. Ou à se sacrifier pour toi, comme mes parents.

Non, en vérité, je haïssais avoir « une tâche » à accomplir, en partie parce que je détestais quand les gens se faisaient blesser à cause de moi, mais je voulais vraiment avoir ma propre baguette alors je n'allais pas protester cette fois.

« Super Patmol ! Quand est-ce qu'on y va demain ?

\- Juste après le petit déjeuner, je te réveillerais si jamais tu fais une grasse-matinée ».

Nous terminâmes notre repas en silence, tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées. Cette nuit, alors qu'il pensait que j'étais endormis, Sirius entra dans ma chambre et s'installa doucement sur mon lit. Il posa sa main sur mon front, au-dessus de ma cicatrice et chuchota : « Je suis désolé je ne pouvais pas te le dire. C'est plus simple comme ça. »

Quand il partit, j'ouvris mes yeux dans le noir de ma chambre sans pouvoir la voire. J'en conclu donc que Sirius était désolé de ne pas m'aimer. J'en conclu aussi que je pouvais toujours avoir en moi mes idées traitresses sans aucun remord, et que je les garderais toujours en moi sans rien lui dire, parce que si je disais quelque chose, il pourrait commencer à me détester à la place de simplement ne pas se soucier de moi.

* * *

Tadaaaaaa ! C'était le deuxième chapitre, bien plus long que le premier comme vous aurez pu le constater. Il fait approximativement 3700 mots (un peu plus en vrai).

Je voulais tout d'abord remercier les 9 personnes qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris et les 19 autres qui ont choisi de la follow.

Et je fais aussi un **Grand Merci** particulier aux Guests : Elendil, Rose, et Braveserpent qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça m'a fait plaisir !

Et c'est d'ailleurs Elendil qui m'a fait remarquer que je n'avais pas donner toutes les infos sur cette histoire. En effet, celle-ci fait 54 chapitres (oui je sais je suis folle) et je compte bien la mener à terme même si je ne garantis pas une publication régulière.

Dans tous les cas je le finirai un jour ! Vous pouvez en être certain !

Merci d'être passé par ici !

LePoussinCarnivore~


	3. Chapitre 3 - 1er Août 1991

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! (suivant l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ça )

Je poste aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction qui j'espère vous plaira. On rentre dans le vif du sujet comme on dit avec un grand point de vue de notre bien aimé Lord Noir, le premier d'une bonne série :)

Ps : ce chapitre n'a pas encore été corrigé donc je demande un peu de mansuétude à vos âmes adorable x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Titre :** Victory Day (Le Jour de la Victoire)

 **Auteur :** WhiteWave14

 **Traductrice :** LePoussinCarnivore

 **Rating :** T pour le moment, mais cela deviendra M par la suite, donc vous êtes prévenus

 **Paring :** Harrom [HP/LV]

 **Avertissement :** Histoire d'amour entre homme, mais je pars du principe que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à WhiteWave14, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Après le triomphe de Voldemort sur le monde magique britannique, Harry grandit dans un camp de rebelles aux côtés de Sirius. Accablé par la prophétie, il commence à douter de la morale des rebelles et se sent doucement attiré et fasciné par un certain Lord Noir. UA/ Progression lente /SLASH/ HPLV

* * *

 **Victory Day – Chapitre 3**

1er Août 1991, Harry à 11 ans

.

Le leader du monde magique était installé derrière son bureau tard le soir, lisant la proposition d'une loi qui serait soumise le lendemain au Magenmagot. Le vent hurlait dehors et les fenêtres cliquetaient, mais rien ne brisa la concentration de l'homme dont la puissance se faisait ressentir. Quand le Lord Noir fut satisfait de son travail, il posa sa plume et massa ses tempes.

Un soupire fit son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres, mais il le reteint. Il était là où il avait toujours voulu être. Il était le maître du monde magique pour l'amour de Morgane ! Ne pouvait-il pas, à la fin, être satisfait de sa vie ? Les rebelles étaient isolés, faibles et sans espoir, il avait des traités d'alliances avec la plupart des pays voisins. _Et les autres me les donneront rapidement quand ils verront ce que j'ai prévu pour eux_ , pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. L'économie était prospère, rendant ces gloutons de gobelins heureux dans le même temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ennuyer quelques fois. Le manque de challenge probablement. _Je devrais peut-être combattre Lucius et Severus simultanément dans un duel demain, cette combinaison devrait demander un minimum d'effort de ma part. Oui cela serait bien._

Ses sens l'alertèrent de la présence d'une chouette quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse derrière sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit les battants d'une simple vague de la main puis il lança différents sorts de détection sur l'animal (certains perdaient leur capacité à faire de la magie sans baguette s'ils ne la pratiquaient pas suffisamment. Cela n'irait pas pour lui s'il perdait cet avantage maintenant). Ses barrières magiques avaient détecté les évidences, mais, en tant que seul Maître du Monde Magique Anglais (comme il aimait à se le rappeler quelques fois), on ne pouvait jamais être trop prudent. Il suspectait que, s'il devait être à nouveau frappé par le sort de mort, il ne serait alors pas aussi chanceux que la première fois, et qu'il ne parviendrait probablement pas à regagner un nouveau corps en seulement quelques mois cette fois-ci. Il avait d'ailleurs quelques plans d'urgences si jamais une telle éventualité venait à se représenter, mais cela le retarderait bien trop dans l'accomplissement de ses projets …

La chouette se révéla sûre, mais quand il ouvrit la lettre, un petit tube de verre tomba dans le même temps. Qui pourrait lui envoyer une fiole contenant ses souvenirs ? Il jeta un œil à la lettre. Ollivander, apparemment.

Il lut :

Cher Lord Noir et bien-aimé leader de la Nation Sorcière Anglaise,

A votre demande, je vous informe qu'un client est venu dans mon échoppe aujourd'hui afin d'acheter l'autre baguette. Pour des raisons de sécurité, je ne dirais rien de plus ici. La fiole s'autodétruira si quelqu'un utilisant une autre baguette que la vôtre tentait de l'ouvrir.

Vous humble sujet et fabriquant de baguettes magiques,

Garrick Ollivander.

Le Lord Noir laissa le parchemin s'enrouler sur lui-même tandis qu'il pensait à ce nouveau développement. Qui pouvait détenir la baguette jumelle à la sienne ? Un enfant de onze ans se préparant à aller à Poudlard peut-être ? Par Circé*, il espérait que ce n'était pas le rejeton de Lucius ! La tête de cet enfant ne ferait qu'enfler un peu plus avant d'exploser.

Il invoqua sa pensine, transféra le souvenir et se plongea dedans.

Le vieux magasin poussiéreux n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite et Ollivander, sentant un client approcher se désillusiona dans un coin afin d'avoir quelques instants pour observer leur comportement. Le vieil homme lui avait un jour expliqué qu'il pouvait, en très peu de temps, deviner le type de bois et même quelques fois le cœur de la baguette de ses clients uniquement en évaluant leur caractère. Cela fonctionnait pour la majorité d'entre eux, mais il y avait toujours quelques exceptions. Le Lord Noir était de ce fait secrètement fier que la baguette l'ayant choisie ait considérablement surprise Ollivander.

La petite cloche de l'entrée sonna un homme blond aux yeux vert et brillant entra dans le magasin, tirant un enfant d'à-peu-près onze ans vers lui. Il regarda autour de lui, feignit la décontraction, mais pour un fin observateur (et Ollivander et le Lord Noir l'étaient tous deux), l'homme montrait dans chacun de ses regards et de ses mouvements brusques à quel point il était à la fois nerveux et effrayé. Les yeux observateurs du Lord Noir détectèrent un faible miroitement autour du visage de l'homme.

 _Il doit porter un glamour_. _Et acheter la première baguette de son fils ne requière habituellement pas une telle précaution._ Voldemort tourna ses yeux sur l'enfant l'accompagnant. Il devait être la source de l'anxiété de l'homme.

Au premier regard, il ne le reconnu pas. Il avait l'apparence de l'enfant moyen, si l'on exceptait ses cheveux noirs sauvages, et ses yeux du même vert que l'homme portant le glamour. Il paraissait essayer d'adopter un visage neutre, mais il parvint seulement à sembler ennuyé et quelque peu irrité à chaque fois qu'il regardait son père. _Donc il s'agit du propriétaire de la baguette jumelle à la mienne … quelque peu décevant, je dirais. Il ne semble pas apprécier le cadeau que lui à fait la magie autant que je l'ai apprécié à son âge._ Le Lord Noir stoppa abruptement ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua que le garçon, après un rapide regard sur son environnement, plissa les yeux en direction de l'endroit où était caché Ollivander, comme s'il essayait de voir à travers le charme de désillusion !

Etait-il sensitif ? Entrainé ? Qui était ce garçon ?

Il le regarda plus attentivement … ces yeux lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, une jeune femme, bien des années plus tôt. Ou peut-être un bébé ? Le souvenir était tout simplement hors d'atteinte.

Ollivander choisi cet instant pour faire son entrée. Le garçon, qui regardait toujours dans sa direction, leva un sourcil alors qu'un sourire de satisfaction apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Toutefois, son père sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour faire face au sorcier. Le créateur de baguette, qui se souvenait de toute les baguettes qu'il avait pu vendre, procéda à ses salutations habituelles.

« Ah, monsieur Black, ou tout du moins je suppose qu'il s'agit de vous sous ce glamour ? Bois de noyer, crin de licorne, 25 centimètres ? Et vous avez amené le jeune monsieur Potter avec vous, charmant ! Vous vous préparez pour Poudlard jeune homme ? »

Black, peu ravi d'avoir été reconnu, l'interrompit brusquement et le menaça de l'oublietter à la minute ou leur affaire serait terminée. _Cela fonctionne mieux si tu surprends la victime, imbécile._

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dis ça ? Maintenant il se défendra mieux puisqu'il sait ce qui l'attend. Il va construire ses boucliers mentaux tout le long de notre présence ici, s'exclama le jeune Potter qui apparemment possédait un niveau alarmant en charmes mémoriels.

-Oui je sais gamin, c'est moi qui t'ai appris ça, râla Black, frustré. C'est juste que normalement, lorsque tu dis ça les gens paniquent, et alors ils préfèrent faire un serment inviolable à la place. Comme maintenant, vieil homme, que préfères-tu ? »

Ollivander répliqua en levant silencieusement sa baguette. _Cela va-t-il se terminer en combat ?_ se demanda le Lord Noir alors que Black sortait son arme d'un éclair et que Potter sortait … un couteau de sa poche ? Un long, large couteau à l'allure pointue. Et il semblait particulièrement à l'aise avec cette arme à la main. _Qu'est-ce que Black a pu lui apprendre d'autre ? Par Salazar, sait-il à propos de la prophétie ? Est-ce qu'il l'entraîne pour me tuer ?_

Après que son corps ait été tué par son propre sort de mort ayant rebondi sur l'enfant, Voldemort avait erré pendant des mois sous la forme d'un esprit avant de se sentir appelé par l'un de ses horcruxes. Des années plus tôt, il avait longuement hésité avant de remettre le journal à Lucius, mais par la suite il s'était aperçu que cela avait été la bonne chose à faire. Dans un de ses rares moments en tant qu'être sain d'esprit, il lui avait même dit que s'il venait à soudainement disparaître, son loyal Mangemort se devrait de trouver un sorcier faible d'esprit à qui il remettrait le journal.

Lucius avait offert le carnet à Peter Pettigrew qui s'était retrouvé à chercher refuge dans son manoir. En quelques mois, son horcrux était parvenu à accomplir son objectif et avait réussi à créer un nouveau corps (tuant Pettigrew dans le processus mais ce n'était pas réellement une grande perte). Le Lord Noir s'était donc réuni avec une autre de ses créations et avait de ce fait regagné une précieuse partie de sa santé mentale perdue. Il s'était alors installé et avait évalué les décisions qu'il avait prises lors de ces vingt dernières années et il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il trouvait la plupart illogiques et contre-productive : Par exemple, depuis quand croyait-il aux prophéties ? Combien d'entre-elles étaient oubliées sur les étagères poussiéreuses du Département des Mystères ? Après quelques recherches, il avait découvert que seul une infime part d'entre-elles se réalisaient, et de plus, celles-ci ne se produisaient généralement que parce que les personnes concernées en avaient entendues parlées et avaient donc agit en conséquence. A la lumière de ces faits, il avait décidé qu'il ne perdrait plus une seule de ses précieuses minutes à la recherche de ce garçon. De toute manière, il faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'un bébé ne puisse devenir son égal, de façon réaliste.

Et avec le temps, et bien par Morgane, il en avait presque oublié le garçon ! _Il a déjà onze ans ?_ Ah, maintenant il se souvenait de ces yeux. Sa mère l'avait regardé avec tant d'affront juste avant de mourir, offrant le sacrifice de sa vie pour sauver son fils. Une telle dévotion l'avait surpris. Sa propre mère l'avait après tout abandonné à une misérable vie dans orphelinat parce qu'elle avait eu le cœur bien trop brisé après la perte de son lâche et moldu de père.

Ensuite, Ollivander dit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

« Donc il ne va pas à Poudlard ?

-Non, c'est trop dangereux pour lui là-bas, vous comprenez, avec la part qu'il joue dans la chute du seigneur des ténèbres ».

 _Vraiment ?_ pensa le Lord Noir surprit. Il ne pensait pas que quiconque ait essayé de faire du mal au jeune Potter ces dix dernières années, mais il pouvait se tromper. _S'il était allé à Poudlard, j'aurais eu la possibilité de mieux le contrôler, de voir ce qu'il prépare. Tout cela commence doucement à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce que Black et les autres rebelles ont-ils bien pu lui apprendre d'autre ?_

« Sa courte absence, vous voulez dire, corrigea Ollivander qui, désormais, savait probablement qu'il allait envoyer une copie des évènements à son seigneur et qui de ce fait tentait d'apparaitre comme un loyal partisan à ses yeux, et non comme quelqu'un ayant Black à portée de baguette et l'ayant laissé filer.

-Plus comme une résurrection, je dirais. Mais en tout cas, il n'a même pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard, donc la question s'est résolue d'elle-même, ajouta Black d'une vague négligente de la main. »

Le jeune Potter, qui était retourné à sa tentative de visage neutre, se hérissa visiblement à cela, serrant les poings. Ensuite, le rebelle poursuivi en expliquant au fabriquant de baguette que son filleul n'était pas un Cracmol, mais que la vieille haine de Snape pour James Potter expliquait pourquoi le directeur avait rayé le nom de Harry de la liste des nouveaux élèves. Mais plus il parlait plus Harry devenait furieux. Au premier abord, Le Lord Noir pensa que le garçon partageait la même haine envers Severus que Black et feu Potter, mais il réalisa rapidement que les regards méprisants du garçon étaient dirigés vers son bien-aimé parrain. _Trouble au paradis ? Je me demande… Hum … peut-être qu'il pourrait, avec quelque peu de …_

Une douzaine de boite de baguettes explosèrent sur leurs étagères et la vitre d'un affichage se brisa bruyamment. Ollivander et Black se tournèrent vers Potter et le virent secouer la tête et respirer profondément.

« Je suis désolé, dit-t-il au vendeur. J'ai peur que toutes ces conversations me rendent un peu anxieux. Je pense que nous devrions nous dépêcher avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre.

-Hum, oui, c'est une bonne idée. Viens ici alors, je vais devoir te mesurer jeune homme, répliqua Ollivander, visiblement surpris. »

Tandis que le procédé habituel avançait et qu'ils commençaient à essayer baguette après baguette, Voldemort observa le rebelle. _Celui-là est une épine dans mon pied depuis trop longtemps._ Pas que les rebelles aient un quelconque impacte sur son régime. Les seuls qu'ils rendaient misérables n'étaient autre qu'eux-mêmes, vivant dans la saleté comme ils le faisaient. _Bien que j'admets être en partie responsable de leur pauvreté. Après tout, j'ai demandé aux gobelins de geler leurs comptes …_ _La majorité de la population ne les apprécie pas puisqu'ils brisent souvent des fenêtres et qu'ils fouillent les poubelles durant leurs « raids ». Le publique voulaient simplement que la guerre soit complètement terminée. Et pendant ce temps, j'utilise leur soi-disant « menace » pour faire passer des régulations plus strictes afin d'obtenir plus de contrôle sur le reste de la population._ _Si je souhaitais réellement que ce groupe de marginaux soit éradiqué, je suis certain que cela pourrait être fait en moins d'un mois._

« Dieu ! Plume de Phoenix, 27.5 centimètres, souple et facile à manier ! Enfin ! »

 _Ah, nous y sommes enfin finalement._ Un flot de rouge et d'or a jailli de la baguette. _Gryffondor écœurant_ , pensa Voldemort un peu puérilement.

Ollivandeur cria.

-Oh, bravo ! Oui, enfin ! Très bien. Bien, bien, bien … curieux … très curieux … »

Il plaça la baguette d'Harry dans sa boite et l'enveloppa de papier brun, murmurant encore, « Curieux … vraiment curieux …

-Excusez-moi, demanda Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui est curieux ? »

Ollivander fixa Harry de ses yeux pâles.

« Je me souviens de toutes les baguettes que j'ai pu vendre, monsieur Potter. Chaque baguette.

Et il apparait que le phénix dont proviens la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette, a donné une autre plume, juste une autre. Il est en effet curieux que vous soyez destiné à cette baguette alors que sa jumelle est celle vous ayant donné cette cicatrice ».

Curieusement, Harry s'était visiblement éclairé à cette nouvelle. Il avait presque l'air impatient. Son parrain le regardait attentivement du coin de l'œil, un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur sur le visage et les lèvres pincées.

« Oui, 33.75 centimètres. Bois d'if, curieux en effet de voir la façon dont les choses se produisent. La baguette choisie le sorcier, vous vous souvenez … Je pense que nous devons nous attendre à de grande choses de votre part, monsieur Potter… Le Lord Noir est, après tout, est un homme brillant et puissant. »

Harry frissonna en mordit ses lèvres, regardant nerveusement son parrain qui se forçait à adopter une expression joyeuse. Black paya sept galions pour la baguette et fit faire un serment inviolable à Ollivander afin que celui-ci ne révèle rien de leur visite dans son magasin. Ollivander jura de ne jamais parler de cela à personne (mais apparemment, cela n'incluait pas de montrer un souvenir) et il les salua alors qu'ils sortaient de son magasin.

Le souvenir se termina et le Lord Noir se retrouva propulsé dans sa chaise de bureau. Il posa l'un de ses coudes sur sa table de travail et approcha l'un de ses doigts de ses lèvres, les caressant doucement alors qu'il pensait aux implications de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Beaucoup avait été révélé, à propos des rebelles par exemple. Toutes ces années, il avait pensé

qu'ils se battaient contre lui parce qu'ils pensaient avoir une chance de le vaincre ou parce qu'ils tentaient de se battre pour ce qu'ils pensaient être la bonne chose. Après avoir assisté à cette scène, il était désormais convaincu que ces soi-disant rebelles attendaient juste le temps ou leur « Elu » se battrait contre lui pour le vaincre. Ils avaient prouvé cela lorsqu'ils s'étaient permis de dépenser sept galions dans une baguette (ce qui était une somme considérable pour des personnes appauvries) alors qu'ils devaient voler de temps en temps afin de survivre.

Est-ce que cet enfant réalisait le fardeau qu'ils avaient posé sur ces épaules ? _Oui, il doit connaître les attentes des rebelles_. On pouvait le voir au legé voutement de ses épaules, à son regard pénétrant, aux ombres sous ses yeux. Ses moments de rage contre son parrain étaient aussi assez révélateur. Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à faire de lui une arme stupide. Il y avait des fissures sur l'armure, et Voldemort ferait en sorte de les exploiter s'il en avait besoin.

Et ensuite il y avait les réactions étranges de Potter à chaque fois qu'Ollivander mentionnait son nom. Elles étaient … positives ? Intéressée ? Il devrait regarder le souvenir à nouveau le lendemain. Cela méritait davantage d'investigation.

Bref, l'un dans l'autre, une scène instructive. Le Lord Noir regarda la paperasserie toujours étalée sur son bureau et la mit soigneusement en ordre avant d'aller dormir.

Il retira ses vêtements d'une vague de la main et s'installa sous ses couvertures. Il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le plafond un moment, se demandant s'il avait oublié quelque chose. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il ferma ses yeux et calma sa respiration.

Quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il se souvint. Il avait vu Harry avant, ses yeux émeraudes accablés avaient attiré son attention dans la foule célébrant le Jour de la Victoire, quelques années plus tôt. Tout le monde semblait si heureux que son parrain et lui attiraient particulièrement l'attention, sombres comme ils étaient.

Cet enfant qui semblait si opprimé avait haleté de surprise lorsqu'il avait remarqué que le Lord Noir le regardait. Faire autant d'effet avec seulement un regard avait faire sourire Voldemort.

Après cette dernière pensée, le maître du Monde Magique s'endormi pour la première fois depuis le jour de son triomphe, avec le sourire aux lèvres.

.

La même nuit, dans une tour lointaine d'Ecosse, un autre vétéran de la guerre était installé à son bureau, parcourant quelques formalités administratives que son directeur adjoint pensait intéressantes pour lui. Slughorn avait apparemment trouvé certaines des réponses de leurs possibles futurs élèves quelque peu non orthodoxes et lui avait donc demandé d'y jeter un œil. Et tout en haut de la pile concernant les nés-de-moldus et les sang-mélés se trouvait la réponse de Harry Potter.

Elle avait été écrite rapidement avec un stylo bille moldu et une faible tâche de sang se trouvait sur le coin supérieur gauche, comme si la main ayant empêchée le parchemin de se ré-enrouler sur lui-même saignait d'une petite plaie. Et c'était justement cette plaie qui lui causait un dilemme particulier.

Le papier n'était pas plié ou froissé et par conséquent, il n'avait pas été fourré rapidement dans un coin pour le cacher à la vue d'une tierce personne. La feuille semblait si vierge (mis-à-part l'encre et le sang) qu'elle n'avait de ce fait pas pu être présentée à d'autres personnes. Elle n'était pas passée de la main de Potter à celle de ses gardiens comme elle l'aurait due puisqu'ils auraient forcément été incrédules ou tout du moins surpris par la nouvelle. De plus, le peu de résidu de gras que toutes les mains laissaient sur n'importe quelle surface touchée indiquait que la lettre avait dû être lue une fois et laissée sur une surface plate ou alors qu'elle avait immédiatement été retournée du côté où était écrit la réponse.

La seule possibilité à ce stade était de se dire que le récepteur de la lettre était au courant de l'existence de la magie et qu'il n'avait de ce fait pas été surpris par l'invitation. Le refus était catégorique, il n'y avait aucune demande de renseignements sur si le Lord Noir apporterait de l'importance à son statut de sang-mêlé. Potter n'essayait pas de mesurer les possibilités de savoir s'il serait bien reçu à Poudlard malgré son passé. Il pensait probablement qu'il ne le serait pas.

Si le gamin de James Potter savait à propos de la magie et qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec, Severus ne pouvait y accorder plus d'importance. Au contraire, c'était plutôt commode pour lui. Il n'aurait pas à tenir sa stupide promesse de protéger le fils de Lily si le dit fils souhaitait vivre comme un moldu. Mais pouvait-il réellement laisser l'enfant de Lily tourner le dos à son héritage de cette façon ?

Et la petite plaie lui causait quelques soucis… Potter pourrait-il être maltraité par ses proches ?

 _Ça devient ridicule. Je ne vais pas commencer à extrapoler sur ce qui n'est probablement qu'une simple coupure de papier plutôt que d'imaginer que l'enfant est frappé jusqu'à la soumission et qu'il est trop effrayé pour demander de l'aide ! Le garçon est mieux dans le monde moldu ou dans n'importe quel lieu ou il se cache si c'est là qu'il souhaite être._

Severus soupira de frustration. Il posa ses coudes sur l'antique bureau et joignit le bout de ses doigts ensemble dans sa réflexion. Il devait informer le Lord Noir de ce développement. Il le devait, mais son maître n'avait pas vraiment mentionné le gamin depuis son retour. Heureusement.

Cependant, Severus ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ferait s'il recevait l'ordre de retrouver Potter et de l'apporter au Lord Noir. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui apporterait le sujet épineux du destin de Potter sur la table.

Severus posa son regard sur la pile de paperasse, réfléchissant. _La lettre de Potter était tout en bas de la pile. Je suis bien connu pour être impatient. J'aurais très bien pu abandonner cette tâche inutile avant de parvenir à la toute fin. Et si le Lord Noir me demande quoi que ce soit, j'aurais juste à dire que puisque Potter n'était pas sur la liste des nouveaux étudiants de cette année, il doit soit avoir refusé l'invitation ou alors être mort, et qu'il s'agit des seules informations que j'ai à ma disposition. Oui, ça devrait le faire._

Il se leva promptement, sa décision prise. Le maître des potions regarda ensuite la pile de parchemins innocemment étendue sur son bureau. Il avait déjà envoyé ses réponses au reste des lettres apportées par Slughorn. Il les rassembla en une pile nette d'un tour de main et les jeta avec force dans le feu. Il regarda les longues flammes léchant les bordures du foyer de la cheminé. La destruction des preuves avait toujours été sa partie favorite lorsqu'il était un espion.

En quelques mouvements précis et efficaces, il fit sa routine nocturne habituelle et se coucha dans son lit. Ses dernières pensées cette nuit-ci furent : _J'espère qu'il s'agit de la dernière fois que j'entends parler de toi Potter._

* * *

*Circé : pour ceux qui l'ignorent ou qui ne sont tout simplement pas calé niveau mythologie, Circé est une puissante magicienne et enchanteresse de la mythologie grecque. C'est la fille d'Hélios (le soleil) et sœur de Pasiphaé (la mère du Minotaure). Voilaaaaa !

.

Il s'agissait donc du troisième chapitre qui m'a demandé pas mal de boulot, de bidouillage de cerveau mais qui est finalement présent ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plus, on en apprend un peu plus sur Voldy, Harry obtient sa baguette ET on a un petit point sur Severus ! Si c'est pas beau ça.

Rendez-vous pour le quatrième ;)

Pour ce chapitre-ci je tiens à remercier les 32 personnes qui suivent cette histoire et les 18 qui l'ont mise dans leurs favoris. Et puis évidemment je fais des bisous géants à ceux qui ont pris le temps d'écrire un petit commentaire ) Donc, Neko Kirei, Mami 83 et enfin Elendil (qui en a laissé deux pour le prix d'une x) Parce que oui du coup ta première review était bien passée, mais il semblerait que les reviews des Guests ne s'affichent que deux voire trois jours après que vous les ayez écrites. Donc moi je reçois un mail du site mais la review ne s'affiche que quelques jours plus tard. Moi je dis que c'est pour vous forcer à créer un compte pour qu'on puisse papoter, je dis ça je dis rien x)

Tu m'as d'ailleurs fait remarquer que tu trouvais cette histoire plus triste que l'originale et je ne peux pas dire le contraire mais je peux t'assurer que ça s'arrange par la suite, notre Ryry c'est un battant il ne va pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ce petit lion ! Quand à Voldemort et son apparente sympathie … je te laisse lire la suite !

LePoussinCarnivore~


	4. Chapitre 4 - 10 Août 1995, Partie 1

**Oooooh bah tiens, un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ) Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **VICTORY DAY – Chapitre 4**

 **10 Août 1995, Partie 1, Au camp des rebelles, Harry à 15 ans**

.

« Non, non et non Harry ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ?! Tu ne dois jamais faire suivre un maléfice d'un sort coupant ! Les mouvements de la baguette ne se suivent pas bien l'un l'autre, ce n'est pas fluide. Comment ne peux-tu pas le voir ? »

« Je sais Sirius ! Ok, j'ai oublié que je devais utiliser un sort de bannissement ! J'ai perdu une dixième de seconde, alors quoi ? »

-« … Alors quoi ?! Un dixième de seconde c'est peut-être tout ce que tu auras pour frapper ! C'est peut-être ce qui décidera de **qui** quittera le champ de bataille debout et de **qui** y restera pourrir. Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, tu dois être le plus rapide possible. Tu sais cela… »

Je repoussais ma frange loin de mes yeux et levais mon bras pour essuyer la sueur de mon font. Les duels étaient si fatiguant … _Au moins, je n'ai plus à me préoccuper de ces stupides lunettes…_

« Evidement que je le sais ! Tu me répètes les mêmes choses encore et encore depuis le début de ma vie. Maintenant je connais tout ton speech par cœur : 'Harry ta as la responsabilité du reste du monde sur tes épaules. Je sais que c'est une lourde charge à porter, mais je sais que tu peux le faire, je crois en toi et blablabla et blablabla…' »

Je retenais un soupir. Je n'avais plus de patience pour personne ces jours-ci…

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend en ce moment Harry. D'habitude tu fais tous tes exercices sans te plaindre, tu es responsable. Depuis que tu es allé à la dernière procession du Jour de la Victoire, tu n'es plus le même, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? C'est parce que tu l'as vu à nouveau ? »

Je le coupais. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de l'écouter encore avec cet air concerné et compréhensif quand je voulais juste qu'il s'énerve et hurle après moi.

« Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je l'ai vu ? De toute façon ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie n'a pour but que de tuer un homme ! Rien d'autre ! Les autres adolescents de mon âge sont en train d'étudier pour passer leurs BUSEs, ils ont des amis, des relations, on leur demande ce qu'ils veulent faire de leur vie, mais moi je ne peux pas faire tout ça ! Il n'y a personne de mon âge ici ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, il y a Neville » ajouta si utilement Sirius.

« Oui, et quel compagnon inspirant il fait… » répliquais-je toujours irrité.

Je me sentais comme si une masse d'énergie chaotique tourbillonnait en moi et que j'étais sur le point d'exploser de frustration après tant de temps passé à la contenir. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, je voulais quitter cette conversation inutile, quitter cette salle d'entrainement ragoutante, quitter cette vie de misère et d'attente insoutenable. Je commençais à crier :

« Je ne vais pas vaincre ! Je ne **peux pas** le tuer. Il est bien trop puissant ! Je vais mourir ! Et tu le sais ! Je vois comment tu me regardes quand tu penses que je ne prête pas attention à toi. Tu essaie toujours de convaincre Maugrey de me laisser sur le camp quand vous partez en raids ! Tu sais, je ne vais pas mourir à la seconde ou j'aurais posé le pied dehors pour réaliser ma prétendue 'mission' ! »

Je quittais la pièce comme une tornade, claquant la porte, des larmes de frustration débordant de mes yeux. Je pouvais entendre Sirius m'appeler, me dire de revenir, essayant de me convaincre que j'étais juste trop jeune, que je serais prêt un jour. J'ouvrais la porte de notre maison et la claquait derrière moi. _Comportement typique d'adolescent, je sais_. Je soupirais à moi-même, _si seulement j'étais l'adolescent typique._

Je traversais la route sale du village (ou du Camp Rebelle, comme il était appelé par le reste de la population ajouta mon esprit, sarcastique) et arrivait près du bois qui le bordait au nord. En quelques minutes, j'avais rejoint mon endroit. Mon coin spécial. _Banal, je sais, à nouveau._ C'était juste une petite clairière avec la souche d'un arbre tombé il y a bien longtemps, entourée de buissons qui me donnaient un sentiment d'intimité et de bien-être. J'allais toujours ici lorsque j'avais besoin d'un peu de calme pour analyser mes sentiments, passer au travers. Je m'asseyais sur le sol, mon dos appuyé sur la souche d'arbre, mes genoux remonté contre mon torse, mes bras les entourant.

 _Je déteste me disputer avec Patmol_ , fut la première pensée qui traversa mon esprit alors que je regardais fixement le tas de feuilles devant moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être moi ? » Est la plainte la plus fréquente dans une vie. Je ne suis pas aveugle vis-à-vis de mes fautes ou de mes insécurités. Avec du recul, je sais toujours que j'ai mal agit et que je vais le regretter. Mais sur le moment je ne peux m'empêcher d'agir comme le Griffondor typique (j'aime penser que je serais allé dans cette maison si j'étais allé à Poudlard) et de dire tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit et de foncer dans le tat sans considération pour les conséquences. _Fort et courageux ? Pff !_ Me moquais-je silencieusement. _Plutôt impétueux et irréfléchi vous voulez dire ?_

J'essayais de faire le silence dans mon esprit, ne plus penser à rien mais quelque chose que Sirius avait dit me revint en plein visage. « Je suis en train d'agir comme un adolescent à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière célébration du Jour de la Victoire ? »

* * *

 **3 Avril 1995, quelques mois plus tôt, Jour de la Victoire**

.

C'était la première fois que j'allais revoir le Lord Noir depuis mes huit ans. La journée était extrêmement similaire à celle s'étant passée six ans plus tôt, c'en était frappant, excepté que je m'y étais rendu seul cette fois-ci et que je me tenais debout. Mais d'une certaine façon, même sans être placé au-dessus de la foule, je parvins tout de même à le voir.

Le ciel sans nuage était à nouveau bleu, le soleil brillait comme si la journée était bénie des dieux au-dessus de nos têtes. Une rumeur disait qu'Il avait découvert d'anciens sortilèges utilisés par des agriculteurs des communautés rurales sorcières du Moyen-Age qui permettait de décider de la météo, et qu'il plaçait chaque année un groupe de ces nouveaux druides en charge de cela afin que le Jour de la Victoire ne soit pas gâché par de mauvaises températures. Dans tous les cas, ça semblait fonctionner.

Je me tenais ici depuis au moins une heure, à regarder les acrobates, les clowns et autres artistes de foule quand le musique changea pour quelque chose de bien plus solennel et que Son attelage à la calèche ouverte apparue devant moi.

Il resta assis un moment, immobile, regardant droit devant lui dans une posture noble et consciente de son pouvoir avant qu'un sourire bienveillant ne pare ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la foule, son peuple. Tous ses mouvements étaient calculés. Il était calme et mesuré. Je le regardais et réalisais alors qu'il était mon exacte opposé.

J'étais agité et nerveux à la vue de mon « plus grand ennemis ». Je tapais inconsciemment du pied et commençais à transpirer alors que je réalisais que son regard se tournait dans ma direction, de la même façon que bien des années plus tôt. Il me calcula et me jugea à travers la foule dense.

A ses côtés, tout comme la dernière fois, se tenait Lucius Malefoy, l'illustre Ministre de la Magie de ses dix dernières années. Son commandant en second et délégué au gouvernement en un sens. Cependant, tout le monde savait que seul le Lord Noir tirait les ficelles au Ministère. Et récemment, il était devenu évident que celui-ci ne se satisferait pas uniquement de la Grande Bretagne Sorcière.

Progressivement, alors que Son contrôle sur le pays devenait pratiquement absolu, il avait commencé à se détacher de la politique journalière et ordinaire du Ministère pour se retrancher dans sa forteresse afin de conduire ses recherches sur la magie ancienne. Afin de chercher une façon de protéger le monde magique du monde moldu et d'améliorer certaine structure de la société. Ou tout du moins c'est ce que les communiqués de presses disaient. Il pouvait tout aussi bien se prélasser au lit toute la journée, se félicitant pour son travail bien accompli et se livrer à sa passion secrète pour le ballet moldu pour ce que l'on savait, vraiment.

Pour être honnête, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose des changements positifs fait par le nouveau gouvernement. Au camp des rebelles, les nouvelles étaient rares, comme l'agent et soigneusement filtrées avant qu'elles ne parviennent à mes oreilles. Je me demandais toujours comment ils pouvaient penser que je ne remarquais pas leur petit stratagème, c'était bien au-delà de mes compétences visiblement…

Mais quand chacune des petites informations que je recevais de l'extérieur m'était délibérément présentée sous ses pires aspects, cela devenait assez évident. Parce que vraiment, quand une nouvelle loi passait afin de s'assurer que les nés de moldus n'étaient pas abusées par leurs parents adoptifs magiques et que l'on vous présentait cela comme « Non satisfait de les arracher à leurs véritables familles chaleureuses et aimantes, ce monstre continue son immonde projet en leurs disant comment élever leurs enfants ! ». A la fin, cela devenait véritablement compliquer de ne pas avoir de doute concernant ces supposées informations que l'Ordre m'offrait. En tous cas, ils semblaient tout faire pour que j'en ai.

Mais je ne pensais toujours pas qu'ils voulaient mal agir. Après tout, si j'étais complètement convaincu d'à quel point ce « nouveau » régime était épouvantable à la place d'avoir un portrait réaliste des actions positives et négatives de celui-ci, alors il serait bien plus simple pour moi de voir ma tâche comme une sorte de divine providence et de … l'accomplir sans remords. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, je ne pourrais pas mettre le régime du Lord Noir en parallèles avec mes propres valeurs.

Je sortais de mes sombres pensées pour voir le Lord Noir monter gracieusement les marches pour parvenir jusqu'à un podium d'où la foule entière pouvait le voir. Il était absolument magnifique …

 _Il va faire un discours ? je ne me souviens pas qu'il en ait fait un la dernière fois …_

Il marcha vers le bord de la scène, prenant le temps de faire glisser son regard sur la foule avant de commencer à parler. Je restais là, comme figé, espérant sans vraiment y croire qu'Il me remarquerait comme il l'avait fait lorsque je n'avais que huit ans mais le craignant aussi d'une certaine façon. Après tout, je n'étais pas supposé rechercher l'attention de ma « Némésis ».

 _Il s'exhibe_ pensais-je _. J'aurais dû rester à la maison. C'est un legilimens, qui sais ce qu'il a pu apprendre de mon faible esprit la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu._

Mon estomac se serra douloureusement.

 _Peut-être qu'il me reconnaîtra ?_

Je m'admonestais silencieusement.

 _Ça sonne beaucoup trop comme si je voulais que ça arrive. Allez, j'avais quoi … huit ans ? J'ai beaucoup changé depuis ce temps-là ! Il voit des milliers de personnes à cette procession chaque année, et c'est arrivé il y a longtemps. Pourquoi serait-Il …_

Je cessais de penser et mon cœur commença à pulser dans mes oreilles. Le temps se suspendit alors qu'une fois encore, son regard percuta le miens pour quelques secondes. Des yeux rouge rubis, si profonds, si intelligents et rusés. Je sentis mes yeux s'élargir et je m'entendis haleter, comme la dernière fois. Puis, je vis comme un flash dans ses yeux (surprise ? reconnaissance ? Je ne sais pas !) puis il détourna son regard et commença son discours.

Il leva sa main, demandant silencieusement le silence de la foule adulatrice. Il l'obtint instantanément. Même le bébé pleurant à ma gauche se tenait là, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le silence était absolu et toutes les personnes présentes attendaient, retenant leur souffle. Ses lèvres se séparèrent doucement et s'étirèrent quelques instants en ce qui était un sourire sincère. Je senti un choc me parcourir, me réveillant et je vis la foule frissonner sous l'intensité du moment. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?_ Me demandais-je silencieusement. _C'est notre ennemi par le slip de Merlin ! Quoi maintenant ?! Il aura juste à retirer son haut au commencement de notre épique bataille finale et je resterais juste là à le regarder comme un merlan fris pour le laisser me tuer ?_

« Chers citoyens de notre Monde Magique, c'est la dixième fois aujourd'hui que nous célébrons le Jour de la Victoire ensemble et je vois des visages dans la foule qui ont été présents pour chacune de ces célébrations. Je peux même reconnaître certains qui n'étaient que des enfants la première fois et qui se tiennent debout par eux-mêmes aujourd'hui. »

La voix du Lord Noir était lisse et veloutée, profonde et apaisante. Elle me transportait où elle voulait que je sois, me faisant ressentir alternativement la chaleur d'une embrassade et la fraiche caresse des premiers jours du printemps.

Un charme avait été lancé afin que tous les spectateurs puissent l'entendre parfaitement tout en ayant l'envie de se pencher légèrement en avant pour pouvoir en entendre plus. Après une petite pause qui lui permis de regarder la foule, il se sourit à nouveau à lui-même, faisant soupirer une partie de la population. Il continua son discours.

« Il est compliqué de dénicher des personnes aussi loyales et dévouées que vous de nos jours, c'est pour cela que je vous remercie profondément pour votre présence. Une joie immense m'envahit de toute part alors que je vous vois tous heureux et satisfait des changements fait pour la croissance du Monde Magique. Et quand je parle du bien-être du Monde Magique, je veux dire que j'essaye toujours de faire de mon mieux pour trouver des options qui seront bénéfiques pour chacun d'entre vous : pour les humbles sorcières, pour les Gobelins travailleurs et acharnés, pour les loup-garou et vampires qui ont été discriminés et déshonorés par le régime précédent, pour les nés-de-moldu abusés et les sang-mélés qui étaient coincées dans le monde moldu, ne sachant qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Comme vous pouvez tous l'imaginer, négocier avec tant de groupe ethniques si divers ne fut pas toujours facile et même aujourd'hui, nous avons encore beaucoup de progrès à parcourir avant que le Ministre Malefoy et moi-même ne soyons entièrement satisfait. Mais nous pouvons être fier du chemin parcouru puisque grâce à votre dévoué support et votre fidélité inébranlable, nous sommes parvenus à rendre la vie bien plus simple à une grande partie de nos concitoyens.

Mon vœu le plus cher pour le futur va à nos enfants, ceux que j'ai vu grandir chaque année lors de ces dix dernières cérémonies et ceux que je n'ai pu voir. Mon vœu est le même pour chacun d'entre-deux, qu'ils ne vivent jamais la dureté et la rudesse d'une guerre comme nous l'avons tous vécu. Travaillons ensemble mes amis, pour préserver ces jours heureux et pour leur assurer un avenir brillant et paisible ! »

Sa voix s'était progressivement élevée tout le long de son discours et exultât dans son dernier mot. La foule explosa en une même exclamation de joie et de fervents applaudissements retentirent. Des confettis pleuvaient sur les spectateurs et des ballons furent relâchés, commençant leur ascension vers le ciel.

Je restais là, pétrifié, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Je voulais me retourner et voir les réactions de la foule, mais, dans le même temps, je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du visage du Lord Noir. Lui ? Cet homme était mon ennemi ? Ce leader charismatique et aimé ? Ce sorcier si puissant qu'il attirait l'attention de toutes les personnes autour de lui ? _Comment Sirius peut-il penser que je puisse avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite chance contre lui ? L'idée même que je puisse être Son égal est complètement absurde ! Dans cinquante ans peut-être parviendrais-je à lui infliger un saignement de nez lors d'un duel, si j'ai de la chance !_ Je ricanais à cette idée.

Maintenant, cela semblait bien plus réaliste. Le Lord Noir se tenait droit au bord de la scène, un sourire contenu sur ses lèvres, son visage s'était éclairé comme s'il ne vivait que pour ce moment précis. L'énergie bouillonnante de la foule ne diminuait pas, ses gens ne cessaient de se réjouir, d'applaudir, de siffler et de rire. Au milieu de ce tumulte, ses yeux trouvèrent à nouveau les miens et son sourire narquois s'élargi en un sourire de pur triomphe…

* * *

 **10 Août, au Camp des Rebelles, temps présent**

.

Je me retrouvais dans ma clairière, pensant toujours à ce regard. Etais-je un traitre si j'admettais que je voulais réellement qu'Il me regarde ? Si je pensais que toutes ses décisions et les lois qu'il avait fait passées depuis qu'il était au pouvoir n'était pas si mauvaises ? Si je pensais qu'il n'était pas un mauvais monarque ?

« Je suis juste nuancé » me réprimandais-je.

« _Et étais-tu nuancé aussi lorsque tu étais captivé par son apparence ? »_

« Merci cher subconscient, mais tu n'es plus drôle du tout. Je n'étais pas 'captivé', je … j'apprécie juste la beauté là où je peux la voire. De toute façon, tu sais, je suis juste en train d'être un adolescent normal et bourré d'hormones, pour une fois. Tu devrais être content tu sais. »

« _Je suppose que c'est une nette amélioration vis-à-vis de ta dépression habituelle et de tes pensées limites suicidaires_ » répliqua mon subconscient. « _Mais pendant que nous y sommes, en passant, ne t'inquiètes-tu pas d'avoir une discussion avec toi-même ? »_

 _«_ Je suis sûr que tout le monde le fait. Ils le nient juste quand on leurs pose la question parce qu'ils sont trop embarrassés. De toute façon cette discussion est close maintenant. »

Je hochais la tête pour renforcer cette pensée. Comment cela pourrait-il être ridicule ? Je n'étais pas « captivé ». Je savais ce que c'était. Sirius disait tout le temps que dans le monde magique, on dépendait tellement de la force et de l'habileté magique de la population qu'on avait tendance à admirer les sorcières et sorciers puissants et qu'on attendait d'eux un chemin à suivre. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'y avait pas de révoltes ou de protestation (à part là notre).

 _Ils ne sont pas vraiment satisfaits, ils sont juste leurrés par la fausse sensation de sécurité fournie par un leader puissant. Tout comme je le suis, apparemment. Merci Sirius de m'avoir fourni cette rassurante justification._

Seulement, peut-être que nos instincts sont liés à notre magie ? Et peut-être que celle-ci nous pousse à nous aligner à de puissantes personnes pour notre survie… Et alors l'ordre général serait pré-organisé par la magie elle-même ? Mais tous les gouvernements ne seraient-ils pas pré-organisés alors ?

Je secouais la tête, essayant d'oublier ses questions inutiles. _Pourquoi est-ce que je doute de tout ce que les rebelles disent ? Ne sont-ils pas ma famille ? Ne devrais-je pas être heureux d'être entrainé et protégé par eux jusqu'à ce que je sois prêts à faire face au monde extérieur ? Pourquoi cela me démange-t-il tellement de vivre des aventures en dehors de ces barrières de protections ?_

Je ressentais et pensais qu'avec tous ces entrainements et cette pratique, et sans réelle expérience en combat, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de mes compétences. C'était pourquoi je n'avais pas confiance en moi. _Le camp des rebelles est à peu près composé de cinquante personnes, et parmi eux, trente-cinq ont au moins quinze ans de plus que moi et ont vécu l'expérience de la guerre. C'était normal que j'ai du mal à les vaincre en duel…_

 _Peut-être que je devrais juste … sortir. Partir à l'extérieur. Maintenant._

Les barrières étaient assez proche d'ici, je pouvais les sentir pulser autour de moi.

 _Etant donné que je me suis habitué à elles, je devrais pouvoir partir puis revenir avant que qui que ce soit ne se rende compte de mon absence._ Quand j'étais arrivé au camp, dix ans plus tôt, je sais qu'ils m'avaient préparé une sortie d'urgence. « Ne te préoccupe de personne à par toi et cours ! Tu es le plus important ici. Si tu survis, la rébellion peut aller de l'avant » avaient-ils dit. Enfin, plus pour encourager mon sens de la loyauté, ma modestie et mon courage. Ils m'avaient aussi donné un sac-à-dos avec tout ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre une semaine dans la forêt. _Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir avec cette petite expédition d'à peine une heure alors, non ?_

« NON ! » hurla le gentil garçon en moi. _Et bien petit ange, si je dois tout le temps t'écouter, je ne deviendrais jamais plus fort, je ne vais jamais rien accomplir et je ne vais jamais grandir._

C'était comme ce qu'avait dit la maman de Tonks quand elle était devenue une Auror et une espionne pour notre camp : « laisse-là faire ce qu'elle souhaite, et faire ses propres erreurs. C'est la seule façon pour elle de découvrir qui elle est et de quel bois elle est faite ». Et je me souviens que Tonks était assez heureuse de ça. Il est vrai cependant qu'elle s'était presque fait attrapée trois fois en venant jusqu'ici, qu'elle nous avait presque tous fait tuer en se faisant suivre une autre fois et qu'elle n'était plus revenue depuis si longtemps que nous la suspections tous d'être morte ou emprisonnée, mais hey, elle était heureuse le temps que ça a duré. Et elle a grandi rapidement.

Ok, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur exemple à choisir…

 _Peu importe, j'y vais ! Je ferais vraiment attention et je porterais ma cape d'invisibilité tout le temps que je serais parti. Où est-ce que je pourrais aller ? Hum … Le Chemin de Traverse ! Ce sera bien. J'irais juste me balader, c'est pas comme si je voulais chercher les problèmes ou quoi que ce soit. Ouais, c'est décidé, je vais être comme une personne normale se baladant aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui pourrait possiblement mal se passer avec un plan aussi sûr ?_

* * *

On le sent tous qu'il va y avoir une couille dans le pâté non ? Ça se gâte dans le prochain chapitre et ça devient plus intéressant pour nous du coup !

Dans tous les cas bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue pour ce quatrième chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu tout autant qu'à moi.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires :) Vous avez pété le score pour le chapitre trois ! Alors **merci** au 40 followers et au 20 personnes qui ont placé cette histoire dans leurs favoris ! Et aussi un grand poutou et un câlin étouffant à ma 'tite Plume Noire qui corrige mon bordel ! Sauf que cette fois-ci elle n'a pas eu le temps de le faire –'

A la prochaine !

* * *

AVIS AU GUESTS !

En attendant de trouver un moyen de pouvoir vous répondre en dehors du site (parce que ça fausse les statistiques de longueur des chapitres) j'ai décidé de répondre ici. Je pense créer un blog entièrement dédié à mes réponses à vos reviews sous peu. Il faut juste que je trouve un truc pas trop chiant à utiliser pour vous et pour moi (surtout). Alors avis aux connaisseurs !

Swanarcana : Merci mon poussin ) Contente de voir que tu suis toujours mes délires ! Promis la suite arrivera en temps et en heure, je compte bien te faire patienter un peu quand même x)

Elendil : Je pense que c'est le cas mais à nouveau, je dis ça … je ne dis rien x) Peut-être imaginait-il de grandes batailles épiques ? Mais je pense quand même qu'il était assez conscient du côté papier du boulot pour lequel il a « postulé ». En effet, Sirius n'est absolument pas franc, et ça va d'ailleurs lui jouer des tours. Et bien la suite est là ! N'hésite pas à laisser tes impressions alors ) Merci pour ton joli commentaire !

Mamy 83 : Re Bienvenue ! J'essaye de poster le plus possible maintenant (parce que je sais que je n'aurais pas véritablement le temps par la suite) je vais avoir deux mois de formation dans peu de temps et sans accès internet (ou très peu), alors autant dire que je vais plus utiliser mon temps libre pour prendre des nouvelles de mes proches plutôt que pour traduire. Merci pour tes compliments, j'essaye de faire le moins de fautes possibles et j'ai une amie qui relie mes histoires lorsqu'elle en a le temps ) Je vais m'attaquer à la suite de la traduction alors !

Braveserpent : Ton commentaire m'a fait rire toute seule x) Ton correcteur orthographique s'est rebellé et a écrit Portland à la place de Poudlard, autant dire qu'on m'a regardé avec de gros yeux en me voyant ricaner toute seule x) Mais en tout cas je suis de ton avis, Sirius n'est pas franc et aurait clairement dû dire pour Poudlard à Harry. Mais c'est précisément ce qui fait que Harry est bien plus réservé face aux idéaux des rebelles et qu'il va choisir son propre destin, donc au final … c'est un mal pour un bien. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire.


	5. Chapitre 5 - 10 Août 1995, Partie 2

**Titre :** Victory Day (Le Jour de la Victoire)

 **Auteur :** WhiteWave14

 **Traductrice :** LePoussinCarnivore

 **Rating :** T pour le moment, mais cela deviendra M par la suite, donc vous êtes prévenus.

 **Paring :** Harrom [HP/LV]

 **Avertissement :** Histoire d'amour entre homme, mais je pars du principe que si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous le savez.

 **Disclamer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et l'histoire à WhiteWave14, je ne suis que la traductrice.

 **Résumé :** Après le triomphe de Voldemort sur le monde magique britannique, Harry grandit dans un camp de rebelles aux côtés de Sirius. Accablé par la prophétie, il commence à douter de la morale des rebelles et se sent doucement attiré et fasciné par un certain Lord Noir. UA/ Progression lente /SLASH/ HPLV

* * *

 **VICTORY DAY – Chapitre 5**

10 Août 1995, Partie 2, Le Chemin de Traverse, Harry à 15 ans

.

Avant de partir pour le Chemin de Traverse, je retournais au village sous ma cape d'invisibilité pour être certain que personne -lisez Sirius- ne tente de venir me trouver avant quelques temps.

Je commençais à être un petit peu nerveux. Je n'avais jamais désobéi de cette façon. Ça pourrait être sacrément risqué pour moi. Je ne voulais vraiment pas les décevoir non plus. Ils étaient comme ma famille après tout… Je me donnais une chance de mettre un terme à ce plan stupide si je trouvais un quelconque signe qu'ils viendraient vérifier ma présence sous peu.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison centrale du village, la porte était légèrement entre-ouverte et ils semblaient être en pleine réunion. Je n'osais pas trop m'approcher, Maugrey pouvais voir sous la cape, mais je pouvais tout de même entendre des cris d'indignations de là où je me trouvais. J'étais surpris, je m'étais toujours imaginé que toutes les décisions prises au village étaient unanimes.

De ce que je pouvais entendre, les opinions étaient particulièrement divisées et ceux qui protestaient étaient assez véhéments.

 _Je me demande quel est le sujet de la dispute …_ Je commençais à m'approcher doucement quand soudainement, je vis Neville installé auprès d'eux en silence, misérable et confus, comme submergé par les événements.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici_ _? Il a le même âge que moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas là avec eux ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je suis leur Élu, mais ils m'excluent de toutes les décisions ! Je parie qu'ils sont en train de parler de quelque chose qui me concerne… et je suis juste ici, à les regarder sans pouvoir rien faire. Merde à la fin, je me casse !_

Je quittais rageusement le village pour la seconde fois de la journée. Déterminé à quitter cet endroit, à fuir cette tension perpétuelle qui envahissait le camp chaque jour. Je partirai et j'en profiterai pour me relaxer parmi les gens du commun. _Je pourrai même retirer ma cape si ça se passe bien, et ça leur en mettra plein la gueule à eux et à Sirius si je me balade le visage découvert sur le Chemin de Traverse sans qu'il ne m'arrive rien._

Je baissais les yeux et regardais mes vêtements. Ils n'étaient pas déchirés, mais ils avaient tout de même l'air assez minables. Je sortis ma baguette pour les changer en quelque chose d'un petit peu plus normal.

En théorie, on pouvait transfigurer nos vêtements tous les jours pour qu'ils ressemblent à de la haute couture, mais ça ne durerait jamais assez longtemps pour que les efforts en vaillent la peine. Et ce serait vachement fatiguant aussi, parce qu'on est obligé de maintenir le flux magique pour que la transfiguration tienne. Et personne n'est assez superficiel ici pour gâcher sa magie aussi inutilement.

Les vêtements transfigurés et la cape enroulée autour de mon corps, je pris une grande inspiration et regardais la barrière d'un bleu translucide qui m'avait protégée ces dix dernières années. Je la franchie.

Derrière les barrières, sans surprise, se tenait le reste des bois.

 _Ok ! Maintenant y'a plus qu'à transplaner sur une longue distance pour la première fois de ma vie … trois fois rien !_

Maugrey m'avait donné des leçons de transplanage environ un an plus tôt. Sur ce point, j'étais plus avancé que les jeunes de mon âge. Ils devaient passer un test et obtenir une licence pour avoir le droit de transplaner, mais pas moi ! _Aaah, les avantages d'être un rebelle … pas qu'il y en ait tant que ça alors autant en profiter._

Je n'avais jamais essayé de transplaner en dehors des barrières et sans supervision, en réalité c'était plus un joker à jouer en cas de problèmes.

Je me sentais un peu coupable de prendre avantage de ce qu'ils m'avaient appris pour leur désobéir. _Mais hey, j'ai les gènes des Maraudeurs. Je suis sensé faire des trucs comme ça non ?_

Le conflit intérieur réglé, je pivotais sur mon pied droit et transplanais en un _crac._

J'atterrissais dans l'allée derrière le Chaudron Baveur. Elle n'était pas très propre aussi me décidais-je à tapoter les pierres précises qui ouvriraient le passage avant que quiconque n'arrive et me surprenne. Quand les pierres se fermèrent derrière moi, je lâchais un fort soupir de soulagement. Je regardais autour de moi.

Le Chemin de Traverse était florissant. Tous les magasins étaient ouverts, les rues étaient bondées -mais pas assez pour que j'ai un quelconque problème pour marcher avec ma cape- et les gens semblaient tous heureux. Il y avait comme un air de prospérité qui flottait tout autour de la place et cela me ravissait. Je soupirais à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était de contentement. _Enfin, plus de drame._

Je commençais à marcher le long de l'allée, observant les gens, les marchandises, écoutant les conversations. Une en particulier attira mon attention.

« Oui m'dame ! Toute la lavande utilisée pour mes parfums vient directement de Provence, en France ! » assura l'un des vendeurs de la boutique de cosmétique.

\- Vraiment ? Et bien ! Autant dire que dix ans en arrière notre accord commercial avec la France ne vous aurait jamais permis de les vendre aussi peu cher, c'est certain ! s'exclama une élégante femme blonde.

\- Et bien madame Parkinson, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il est certain que notre Lord et le Ministre Malefoy on fait de l'excellant travail sur les négociations des échanges commerciaux ! »

J'étais stupéfait. Je n'avais jamais entendu quoique ce soit de positif sur le régime du Lord Noir avant ça. Certes, j'avais des doutes quant au fait que tout n'était pas forcément noir ou blanc comme les Rebelles le disaient, mais entendre après à peine quelques minutes sur le Chemin de Traverse que mes suspicions se confirmaient aussi facilement me surprenait bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé et je me demandais pourquoi je n'étais pas sorti du village plus tôt. _Mais ma perception du monde ne peut surement pas être aussi limitée !_

Je continuais ma route jusqu'à apercevoir un kiosque à journaux.

 _Les gens vont surement discuter de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment_ , pensais-je.

Et discuter ils le firent.

J'étais à nouveau estomaqué de tout ce qu'il se produisait sans même que je ne le sache : réformes dans l'éducation, lois contre la corruption, systématisation des serments de loyauté pour les travailleurs du Ministère, des prêts permettant de rendre le potion Tue-loup accessible à tous les loup-garou -je pouvais comprendre maintenant pourquoi Remus avait quitté les Rebelles si ce genre de lois étaient communes ici-, des prêts et des subventions pour les nouvelles entreprises, la construction d'une gigantesque bibliothèque publique à Edinbourg qui permettrais de rajeunir son ancienne place magique et qui rouvrirait des commerces … et ça continuait encore et encore.

Tout n'était pas positif cependant. Mon esprit critique était toujours à la recherche d'inconvénients pour chaque nouvelle régulation ou loi. Et si les Rebelles présentaient tous les côtés sombres de chaque innovation, pour les journaux, chaque changement semblaient provenir de Merlin en personne. Aucun n'avait fait la moindre allusion quant à leur mécontentement suite à un projet du nouveau régime dont ils n'étaient pas satisfaits. Pour moi, cela semblait tout aussi louche que ce qu'il se passait dans mon village.

 _Ils ne semblent pas oppressés pour autant, pas pour ce que je peux en voir en si peu de temps en tout cas._

Je laissais le kiosque à journaux, plus confus que jamais.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué la boite couchée sur le sol et je me pris les pieds dedans, perdant l'équilibre et manquant de m'étaler sur les pavés. Je sautillais un peu, jurant dans ma barbe inexistante en évitant d'entrer en collision avec un homme qui regarda suspicieusement autour de lui en rapprochant son sac de sa poitrine. Quand je redevins stable, je me dépêchais de me diriger vers les bords de l'allée, m'appuyant sur un bâtiment pour reprendre mon souffle et calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

J'ajustais ma cape autour de moi, voulant être certain d'être bien caché quand je vis le bâtiment en face de moi. C'était un gigantesque magasin de jouets dont la façade était frappée d'un massif 'WWW'. A travers les fenêtres, on pouvait y voir des centaines de jouets animés et de farces et attrapes colorées.

Incapable de résister à l'attrait de cette boutique, j'approchai prudemment. Sur les étagères, une oreille couleur chair attira mon regard. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un outil pour espionner. Cela me fis penser à la réunion que je ne pouvais pas entendre au village et réveilla mon ancienne aigreur. J'étais désormais résolu à jeter un œil à la marchandise de ce magasin. Etant donné que nous étions en été, les portes étaient largement ouvertes pour laisser entrer la brise. Je pris cela comme une invitation et j'entrais à l'intérieur.

A la seconde où je passais le porche, un sort se lança sur moi. Mes heures d'entrainements remontèrent à la surface et je m'accroupis souplement pour éviter le sortilège qui passa au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'avait loupé de peu. Je glissais à l'intérieur du magasin pour me cacher sur l'un des côtés de l'entrée, essayant d'évaluer la situation. _Est-ce que je suis attaqué ? On m'a repéré quand j'ai trébuché ? C'est une embuscade ? Un piège ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que c'est moi ?_

Une paire de rouquin en costume griffé se précipitèrent à l'entrée. Ils étaient identiques, probablement des jumeaux.

« Gred ? commença celui de gauche.

\- Ouais Forge ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on a fait fuir le client de peur ? Je ne vois personne »

\- Ce serait bien la première fois que quelqu'un partirait sans même nous engueuler quand on essaye de le piéger … »

Celui qui se nommait Forge sorti sa tête du magasin et regarda la foule qui passait devant. Il dit :

« Ecoute … Je ne vois personne avec des cheveux violets et des oreilles géantes marcher dehors-

\- Ils l'ont peut-être esquivé ? le coupa son jumeau.

\- Gred, il faudrait qu'ils soient plus qu'agiles pour éviter ça …

\- Est-ce que tu penses …

\- Qu'ils étaient …

\- En fait …

\- Des espions surentraînés voulant s'assurer qu'on ne dise rien de négatif sur le régime de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Est-Un-Merdier* ?

\- Des espions surentraînés de nos concurrents venus voler nos idées pour les reproduire et les vendre moins cher ?

\- Des espions envoyés par les Rebelles parce qu'ils ont entendu les trucs méchants qu'on a dit sur leurs pantalons Maugréant* et parce qu'ils veulent nous recruter parce qu'ils nous trouvent super impressionnants ? »

Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire.

« Leurs pantalons Maugrey-ant ! Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? C'est brillant, Gred !

\- Pas autant que toi ! Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Est-Un-Merdier ? Forge, mon frère, c'est du pur génie ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait inventer un remède contre la constipation pour placarder ça sur un poster géant ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire contre ça ? Dans son dernier discours le Lord Noir à fait prévaloir le droit d'expression en interdisant toute censure. S'il nous fait enlever cette affiche ça le ferait passer pour une merde justement ! »

Ils levèrent simultanément leur main pour caresser la barbe inexistante de leur menton. Ils ricanèrent en même temps puis dirent :

« Allez, allons fixer ce piège avant que le prochain client n'arrive ! »

Je soupirais de soulagement et me remis sur mes deux jambes, regardant autour de moi. Après un rapide tour du magasin je conclu que le gadget le plus utile pour moi était les Oreilles Extensibles. Elles me permettraient d'écouter les réunions de l'Ordre, quand théoriquement, je serais hors de portée. _Et si je peux prendre un petit peu de peinture invisible en même temps personne à par Maugrey ne pourrait les détecter._

Je jetais un œil au prix. Deux Gallions. Je pensais à mon argent rangé dans ma poche, à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence. Je ne savais pas exactement combien j'avais sur moi, mais mon estomac se crispa inconfortablement à l'idée d'utiliser tout cet argent pour un plan égoïste alors que j'étais supposé l'utiliser pour ma survie.

Je m'accroupi, retirant mon sac à dos pour l'ouvrir devant l'étalage. La main dans le fouillis qu'était mon sac, je pris la pochette qui me servait de porte-monnaie pour y compter les pièces. Un Gallion et deux Mornilles. Ce n'était clairement pas assez. _Comment peuvent-ils imaginer que je pourrais survivre seul avec si peu ? Je pourrais à peine rester une semaine dans l'hôtel le plus miteux qui soit, nourriture comprise, avec ça._

Je soupirais. Je ne devrais pas être aussi ingrat, vraiment. C'est bien plus que ce que nous pouvons épargner au camp. Il y a certaine nuit ou nous devons aller nous coucher sans manger, et je suis là, à me plaindre qu'ils ne m'ont pas laissé assez pour acheter un objet qui me permettrait de les espionner.

Idéalement, je pourrais juste prendre les Oreilles, et laisser l'argent pour les payer sur l'étalage. Ce ne serait alors pas du vol. Les jumeaux trouveraient juste l'argent, feraient leur inventaire, réaliseraient qu'une paire d'Oreilles avait disparu mais qu'elles avaient tout de même été payées et seraient satisfaits. Voilà, parfait.

 _Excepté que je n'ai pas l'argent._

Je regardais les Oreilles avec envie.

 _Je pourrais juste les mettre dans mon sac et partir. Ils ne s'en rendraient probablement jamais compte. Regarde-les avec leurs costumes en peau de crocodile ou quelque chose du genre. Ils ont probablement roulé sur l'or toute leur vie. Je serais un petit peu comme Robin des Bois si je les leurs volais …_ -c'était l'une des histoires moldues que Sirius adorait me lire quand j'étais petit-.

 _Excepté que Robin des Bois ne garde pas l'argent pour lui… Mais quand même, ce ne serait pas juste pour moi, ce serait pour ma tâche. Ces deux-là ne semblent pas aimer plus que cela le règne du Lord Noir. Ils me proposeraient surement d'être mes sponsors s'ils savaient qui j'étais._

Je regardais vers le fond du magasin. Les jumeaux avaient disparu dans l'arrière-salle et je pouvais entendre des cartons être déménagés de-ci de-là. J'étais seul.

La culpabilité me submergea. _Dois-je le faire ?_ Je me sentais comme un bord d'une falaise, paralysé par ma décision. _Si je les prends, je suis un voleur. Je ne pourrais plus dire que mes actions sont moralement irrépréhensibles. Parce que j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal. Je me sentirais probablement coupable pour le reste de ma vie._

Les Oreilles demeuraient sur le comptoir et je les imaginais me grimaçant, me défiant pour les prendre.

 _Greg et Forge ont probablement des sortilèges antivols sur tout le magasin. Ils n'auraient pas laissé leur magasin sans surveillance si ce n'était pas le cas. Oui, c'est ça, je ne vais pas les prendre : c'est bien trop risqué._

Je retirais ma main qui s'était traîtreusement rapproché des Oreilles pendant que je débâtais avec moi-même.

 _Bien. Maintenant, sors juste d'ici._

Je me relevais toujours sous ma cape, prenant mon sac avec moi. J'étais sur le point de partir quand soudainement, j'entendis de l'agitation dans l'allée.

Tout d'abord, un bruit de foudre raisonna dans les rues. Puis, l'écho des cris et des bruits de vitres brisées. Au-dessus des cris terrifiés, j'entendis un homme crier :

« Les Rebelles ! Ce sont eux ! Que quelqu'un appel les Aurors ! »

Je me figeais.

 _Quoi ? Ils sont en train de faire un raid ici ? Mais ils n'attaquent jamais la population habituellement, juste des cibles précises dans l'administration du Lord Noir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Est-ce qu'ils ont compris que j'étais parti et ont suivi ma trace jusqu'ici ?_

Du coin de l'œil, je vis les jumeaux se précipiter vers la rue, laissant leur magasin vide.

A la vitesse de l'éclaire, et sur un coup de tête, je pris la décision d'attraper les Oreilles.

 _J'en ai besoin. Je rembourserais les jumeaux quand j'aurais l'argent. Je le promets._

Je les fourrais dans mon sac et fonçais dans le tumulte de la rue.

* * *

*Les pantalons Maugrey-ant : moldy pants en anglais (pantalons moisis), c'est un jeu de mots en lien avec Maugrey (Moody en français) mais qui signifie maussade, lunatique si on traduit son nom de famille. La sonorité entre moldy et moody est très similaire d'où la blague.

*Celui-dont-le-Nom-Est-Un-Merdier : U-NO-POO en anglais. Poo signifiant caca en français. J'aurais dû utiliser la phrase 'Tu-Sais-Qui ' mais impossible de caser l'idée des déjections dedans x) Donc je suis partie sur l'autre désignation de Voldy, j'espère que ça sonne bien !

* * *

Bonjour à toutes/tous, voici un nouveau chapitre que je viens de terminer à l'instant.

Il n'a pas été corrigé par mon amie ou un(e) bêta, n'hésitez donc pas à me dire si vous voyez des énormités.

J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié et je m'excuse pour ma longue absence, j'ai commencé mon nouveau travail et j'ai un petit peu été prise par le temps. De ce fait, j'essaierais dorénavant de vous poster au moins un chapitre par mois, pour éviter de vous laisser trop longtemps sans suite comme ça a été le cas cette fois-ci.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui auront pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça m'a donné beaucoup de courage parce que mine de rien ce chapitre était compliqué à traduire.

Pour les reviewers Guests, j'ai profité de ce laps de temps pour ouvrir un blog sur lequel je répondrais à vos reviews. Ce n'est pas le top du top, mais j'aurais essayé. Je vais poser le lien ici :

https(2 points)(2 sashs)lepoussincarnivore(point)wixsite(point)com(slash)website , mais également sur mon profile.

A la prochaine et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année !

LPC~


End file.
